


Work find

by KryptonianHero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero





	Work find

Hey guys, 

 

does anyone know the title and author of a certain story. 

 

It has peter being disintegrated in Infinity War, only to wake up after the events of homecoming remembering everything. He reveals his identity and they have to start preparing for Thanos. 

 

Help would be much appreciated 


End file.
